The Apartment
by Missraelle22
Summary: After the chaos of coming out to his friends and family, Will finds himself apartment-less just two weeks before the start of the fall semester. In an attempt to rectify the situation, and prohibit any sexual tension that might come from living with a guy, Will answers an apartment listing from Sonny Kiriakis, whom he believes to be a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Will let out a sigh as he stared at his computer screen. He knew this was going to happen, it was his own fault really, he shouldn't have left it so last minute. It was just with everything that had been going on lately, what with him coming out and all, finding housing for school had completely slipped his mind. Now, here he was, two weeks before the start of the new semester and completely homeless. His only remaining options were the two apartment listings on the Salem U website. The first add was from a guy named Keith, who, from what Will had gathered from the ad and a few opinions of fellow students, was a science major with authority issues and a hankering for pyrotechnics.

"Definitely not," Will muttered to himself as he clicked out of the ad.

Truth be told he had had the opportunity to rectify the situation a few days earlier when he had been offered a spot in one of the dorm rooms, but he had turned it down. It wasn't that he didn't need it, he most certainly did, or that the guy who offered it to him wasn't nice or anything, he had just come to the conclusion that living in close quarters with a man, any man, probably wasn't the best idea right now.

Ever since he had accepted his sexuality his senses had been on high alert. He was suddenly so much more aware of himself and those around him. The last thing he needed was to be cooped up in a dorm room with some guy and his ever changing hormones.

Letting out another sigh, Will clicked on the second and only remaining ad.

_My name is Sonny Kiriakis and I am looking for a roommate for the fall semester. I live in a nice, well-kept apartment only minutes from the university. Rent is 250$ with utility's included. Both men and women applications accepted._

Reading over the ad one more time, Will began contemplating his options. He knew with the semester just around the corner he had to make a quick decision if he wanted to get moved in before classes started. Having already ruled out Keith, the pyromaniac, the only options he had left were this girl, Sonny, or his overbearing, and at sometimes quite crazy mother, Sami. After replaying a slide show of his life through his head, Will decided that living with his mother was simply not an option.

"Sonny it is," Will said, making his final decision and feeling quite content with it.

After hitting the reply button he quickly composed an email and clicked send.

"At least if I live with a girl I won't have to worry about there being any sexual tension," he mumbled to himself as he shut down the computer and ran to hop in the shower.

* * *

"Would you stop looking at me like that," Sonny asked, looking up at his mother who had the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like you just won the lottery," he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just so happy you decided to stay in Salem! We've missed you, your father and I."

Sonny had spent the last few years traveling abroad, visiting amazing place after amazing place for what seemed like a lifetime. After coming out to his friends and family he had decided that he needed some time away to figure things out…figure himself out. Traveling had done just the trick. There was something so thrilling about seeing new things and meeting new people. He had loved every second of it. However, over the last few months he had begun to get more than a little homesick. While he had always loved the vagabond lifestyle, he also had to admit that he missed the sense of belonging that came when you made a life somewhere. It was for this reason that he had decided to come back home and attend Salem U.

"I've missed you too," he finally replied, taking a momentary pause from the paperwork he was filling out to give his mother a loving smile.

"So have you found a roommate yet?" Adrienne asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not yet," Sonny replied despairingly. "To be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to. With school being just a few weeks away everyone has already found housing. At this rate I may end up having to live in my car…again."

"You know, you're always welcome to come stay with me and your father," she said, looking up at Sonny with hopeful eyes.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll hold out a little longer. See what happens."

"Alright," Adrienne sighed "call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Sonny replied with a smile as he watched his mother lift herself from the stole on the opposite side of the counter and take her leave.

She had just shut the door when he felt his phone begin to vibrate. Sonny quickly patted himself down, trying to remember where exactly he had left it, before retrieving it from his back pocket.

He clicked on the icon showing him he had a new e-mail and began to read.

_Hi Sonny, my name is Will Horton. I just saw your listing on the Salem U website and am interested in sharing the apartment. I know it's super last minute, but if you are still looking for a roommate I would love to come and see the place. You would seriously be saving my life._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

"Finally," Sonny said, a sense of relief washing over him.

He clicked out of the e-mail and pulled up his messaging, sending a text to the number that Will had attached at the end.

"Things might just work out after all," he said to himself as he pocked his phone and got back to work.

* * *

Will pulled into the Common Grounds parking lot a few minutes after nine and turned off the ignition, the cars engine going from a loud roar to a soft hum in a matter of seconds. He had expected a few days to go by before hearing back about the apartment, which is why he was surprised to find a text message from Sonny waiting for him when he got out of the shower. After sending a few messages back and forth, he and Sonny had made plans to meet at the Coffee house later that evening to go look at the apartment. Though he hadn't been expecting it, he had to admit that he was grateful for the quick reply. Wills to do list had become a mile long of recent, so he jumped at the opportunity to cross something off.

Will slid himself out of the front seat and shut the car door behind him. The place looked pretty deserted, with only a few cars and a couple discarded coffee cups to keep him company. Starting to wonder if he had gotten the time wrong, Will pulled out his cell phone and clicked on the message Sonny had sent him earlier.

"Nope, the message definitely says nine," he whispered to himself, sliding the phone back into his jacket pocket.

After taking one last look at his surroundings he made his way towards the front door, pushing it slightly to reveal a rather empty coffee house inside. Will scanned the room for a moment before noticing a young man, an attractive one at that, sitting at a table in the back corner.

"Excuse me," Will said, making his way across the room. "I'm looking for Sonny Kiriakis? We were supposed to meet here at nine."

"That would be me," Sonny replied with a smile as he lifted himself from the chair and offered Will his hand. "You must be Will Horton."

Will stood frozen in spot, a feeling of panic hitting him like a wave at sea. Had he just said what he thought he said? Oh no. Oh please god no.

"I…I'm sorry…did you say that YOU'RE Sonny Kiriakis?"Will asked, hoping with all hope that he had heard him wrong.

"Afraid so," Sonny replied with a smirk. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not who you were expecting?"

"Oh no, it's just…I, uh, I thought you were a girl for some reason. My mistake," Will replied.

"Oh I see. It's the name right? Some people get confused. I should have been more clear in the ad."

"Oh no it's coo…I mean, uh, it's totally fine," Will managed to say, stumbling over his words like he always did when he got nervous.

Sonny let out a laugh, obviously sensing his anxiety in the situation, and Will couldn't help but be mesmerized by the smile that overtook his face. _Goodness he was attractive._ With his dark eyes and chocolate brown hair Will was sure that he sent many a girl, and guy for that matter, into a love-struck frenzy.

"This is bad," Will thought to himself, "this is really bad..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: First of all I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I'm a newbie to fanfic and you have all given me such a warm welcome. Also, to those of you who have asked, I do plan on making this a multi chapter fic so there will be lots more to come! I will do my very best to update this story at least once a week (probably on Sundays) or more if I have the time. Thanks again! and I hope you enjoy chapter two :) **

* * *

Will slid his hands up the steering wheel, his head coming to meet his thumbs in a loud and quite despairing thunk. For the past 10 minutes he had been trying to come up with the best excuse possible as to why he would no longer be needing the apartment, knowing full well that the desperation he had shown in his earlier e-mail would make convincing Sonny of this quite difficult. Nevertheless, he continued his brain storming session, composing every lame excuse he could possibly think of in the short time it took to get to the apartment. He could either go with the classic, "it just doesn't seem like the right fit" line, which even he had to admit was completely pathetic, or the, "I've decided to live at home while I go to school" line that was not only as equally pathetic as the last, but would probably leave Sonny thinking he was the worlds lamest college student.

Will was partly through composing excuse number three when he heard a tap on his window, pulling him back to reality. Sonny, whom Will hadn't even realized was standing outside his car door, had a small and slightly crooked smile on his face as he nudged his head toward the building just a few feet away from the car, letting Will know that they had arrived at their destination.

Taking a deep breath and running through his excuses one more time, Will pulled himself out of the car and followed Sonny into the apartment.

"So this is it. Home sweet home," Sonny said as he held the front door open, allowing Will easier access inside.

The apartment had a small living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and one bathroom. The walls were a soft cream color with darker wood cabinets that gave the apartment a slightly higher end feel that Will rather liked. It wasn't the biggest place he had ever seen, but it had a cozy feel to it that made picturing your life here an easy task. In short, it was exactly the kinda place Will had been hoping to find.

"So what do you think?" Sonny asked, not quite being able to read the look on Wills face.

"It's nice," Will said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I know it's not the Ritz or the Luxe, but it's homey and is in a really great location."

"No it's perfect," Will replied, immediately cursing himself for using the word perfect.

"So does that mean you're interested?"

"Well...um...well the thing is," Will began, lowering his gaze to his now shuffling feet.

"I'm just not sure if this is the right fit exactly," he finished, looking up at Sonny who just stared at him, offering no reply.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Will decided to attempt excuse number two as excuse number one was obviously not cutting it.

"It's just that with all the expenses that come with going to school, I figured that it might be smart for me to live at home. Save some money you know?" he said, pausing for a moment to give Sonny a chance to reply, and continuing in a panicked mumble when he didn't

"I mean it's nothing against you or anything... You, you seem really nice... And the apartment is... I mean it's great... Exactly what I've been looking for honestly... I mean I would love to live here but..."

"Great! I'll go get the paperwork," Sonny said, cutting Will off before he could finish.

"Wait...what?" Will said in a panic as he watched Sonny pull out the lease.

"You just said you'd love to live here."

"Well, yeah, I did say that but..." Will replied, trying to think of how to back himself out of this corner.

"Look, I know I may not be as pretty as the girl you were picturing in your head, but I promise I'm really not that bad." Sonny said with a smile, trying to ease Will's mind.

"_Oh you are...that's kind of the problem."_ Will thought to himself.

"Plus, I just so happen to be the co-owner of Common Grounds, so if you do choose to live here there will be a lot of free coffee in your future."

Will looked at the lease sitting on the counter. He should say no. He should definitely say no. But the longer he stood there, and the more Sonny talked, the more Will wanted to say yes.

"Sooo..." Sonny said slowly as he slid the lease closer to Will.

"Do you bribe all your potential roommates?" Will teased.

"Only sometimes," Sonny replied sarcastically, holding out a pen and nudging his head towards the lease.

"Well Mr. Kiriakis," Will said as he took a deep breath and added his name to the bottom of the page. "Looks like you've got yourself a new roommate."

* * *

Will shuffled in his bed, adjusting his body so he could more clearly see the bright neon colors on the alarm clock that read 2:00 am. He should have known better than to try and sleep. With all that had taken place earlier that day his mind was going a hundred miles per hour and then some, replaying the turn of events over and over again like a broken record.

"How did this happen?" he whispered to himself, both his right and left hands running through his hair, pulling it back slightly.

In the space of 24 hours he had gone from being completely apartment-less to now preparing to shack up with one of Salem U's most gorgeous men.

"Damn Sonny," he grumbled, deciding to blame his inner turmoil on his soon to be new roommate.

If it hadn't been for his gorgeous brown eyes and killer smile, Will might have been able to hold his ground and say no. In fact, that was exactly what he had meant to do. Somehow though, Sonny had managed to convince Will to throw all his better judgment out the window, and before he knew it he had signed the lease, legally binding himself to a semester of lusting after his strait roommate.

He could just imagine what Sonny's girlfriend would look like. She was probably one of those model types with the long hair and killer legs. Will could already feel a sense of jealousy rising within him, which was ridiculous seeing as he had never met her and had only known Sonny for a few hours.

Changing his position he tried to push those thoughts out of his head. If he was going to be living with Sonny for the next several months he needed to figure out a way to keep his emotions in check. The last thing he wanted to do was make him feel uncomfortable in any way. It was at this moment, with a new-found determination, that Will made a promise to himself to not let this crush get in the way of their living together. Besides, everyone knew that with a little bit of time crushes always seemed to fade. All he had to do was give it a few weeks, let the new person glow fade, and things would go back to normal.

Feeling slightly more optimistic than he had before, Will closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was 9:00 am by the time Sonny finally pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his left wrist with his right hand and pulling it above his head, giving himself a nice stretch. He never slept in this late. In fact, Sonny had always been more of a rise with the sun type of person. However, he had had a hard time falling asleep the night before so his body had needed the few extra hours. Letting out a yawn he pulled himself from his bed and made his way towards the bathroom.

When Sonny had first posted the apartment listing he had expected one of two things to happen. Either he would get no reply from it being so close to the start of the new semester, or he would get a reply from a slightly off kilter individual whom hadn't had much luck in the finding a roommate department.

What he hadn't been expecting was the gorgeous, blond hair, blue-eyed man who had come walking into Common Grounds the previous night. To be honest. Sonny was a little nervous about the prospect of living with Will. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but there was something about this guy that intrigued him. Will had a sort of shy naivety to him that Sonny not only found completely adorable, but also extremely endearing. Though they had only just met, Sonny could already feel a connection between him and his new roommate. It was for this reason that he found his heart beating at a slightly faster pace than usual.

Spitting out the water that he had been gurgling into the sink, Sonny placed his toothbrush back in its holder. In a normal moving situation one would usually sign the lease and then take a week or two to pack up and get all moved in. However, with the semester right around the corner, things were having to move at a much quicker pace. After filling out all the paperwork the night before, Will had asked if it would be alright if he started moving in his things the next afternoon. Sonny had of course complied and was expecting him to arrive anytime within the next couple of hours.

Glancing at the clock that now read 9:30, Sonny turned on the shower head and began getting ready for Wills arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I am so late on uploading this chapter. It has been a pretty crazy week here on the home front and I haven't had much time to write. However, I managed to steal a couple hours for myself today and was finally able to finish chapter three. Hope you like it! And a****s always thank you SO much for all of the amazing reviews on this story. You guys are the best. **

* * *

Will stood on the porch outside his new apartment, his left arm holding a medium sized moving box close to his side, and the other outstretched, hand closed in a fist, just inches away from the door in front of him. He had just been about to knock, letting Sonny know he had arrived, when his nerves go the best of him and caused his fist to pause mid way through. A strange site, he was sure, to those passing by.

"Come on, Will, pull it together," he whispered to himself, taking a deep breath as he let his fist finish the rest of it's course.

After a few moments had gone by unanswered, Will shuffled slightly to his right and peered through the front window, hoping to see any sign of movement to suggest that someone was home, but having no such luck when his view was met by a sheet of white blinds that were barely open, making it nearly impossible to distinguish anything going on inside.

Retaking his position in front of the door he knocked yet again, this time slightly louder in case his first attempt had gone unnoticed. He was just about to give up and take his leave when he heard some disheveled movement coming from the other side of the door. After a few frantic seconds had passed, the door came flying open, revealing a rather wet and half naked Sonny standing in front of him.

"Sorry," Sonny said as he tousled his wet hair with his right hand, "I was in the shower and didn't hear you knocking. Have you been waiting out here long?" he asked Will, who had lost all ability to focus on anything other than the half naked man standing in front of him.

Will let his gaze wander, fallowing the drops of water that traveled from Sonny's hair down the front of his chest, stopping for a moment to memorize the way his muscles moved when he breathed before continuing on their path.

"_God he's beautiful_," Will thought to himself as his eyes continued to trace the contours of Sonny's skin, resting where the olive tone of his chest met the white of the towel he had wrapped around his torso. It was at this moment that Will realized he had been not so suddenly eyeing his roommate for quite some time now and snapped his head up to meet Sonny's gaze. His cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of deep red.

"Um...wha, what did you say?" he asked, his mind to scattered to remember Sonny's question.

Letting out a quick laugh Sonny repeated, "I asked if you had been waiting out here long?"

"Oh. No, I just got here." Will answered. "Sorry I came a little earlier than expected. I didn't mean to catch you off guard," he added, trying his best to keep his sight at eye level.

"No worries. Besides, it's my fault for not having a copy of the key on me when you signed the lease."

"True," Will said sarcastically.

"Well I'm gonna go throw some clothes on and then I'll come help you with the boxes, ok?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Will replied," Thanks."

"Not a problem," Sonny said as he flashed a smile and turned to make his way towards his bedroom.

"I am in big trouble," Will whispered to himself as he watched Sonny turn the corner and close the door behind him. "Big, big trouble..."

* * *

Will collapsed into the sofa, his body sinking as far into the cushion as it possibly could while he wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead with the collar of his shirt.

"You want something to drink?" Sonny called from the kitchen.

"Please," Will answered, holding out his hand to catch the bottle of water Sonny threw him before falling into a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I think we may need a third bedroom just for your stuff," Sonny jokingly said as he took a gulp of water.

"Hey now, I have a perfectly normal amount of stuff. Just because everything you own could fit into a backpack..."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonny said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously though, I've never met anyone as non materialistic as you."

"Yeah, well, I guess when you travel enough you learn to keep your load pretty light. Makes it a lot easier to get around."

"So you've traveled a lot?" Will asked, finding himself more and more intrigued by Sonny with each passing moment. He wasn't sure why exactly, or for what reason, but there was something about this guy that made Will want to know him, really know him, and not in the, "my favorite color is blue and I like action movies," kind of way.

"I guess you could say that," came Sonny's reply. "I spent most of last year traveling through Europe."

"Wow... " Will said in awe, "You make my life seem so boring. I think the most exciting thing I did last year was go to the beach,"

"It's really not that big of a deal," Sonny replied, his words slightly muffled by the sound of the laugh escaping his mouth.

"No it is, you are officially much cooler than I am."

"Well I wasn't going to say anything.." Sonny said, smiling ever so slightly as he winked at Will.

"Nah, in all seriousness though, I just needed to get away for a while. Clear my head you know?"

"Yeah, I can definitely understand that," replied Will just as Sonny's phone began to ring.

Reaching into his front right pocket Sonny retrieved the phone, looking at the front screen to see who was calling.

"Sorry, I should probably take this."

"Oh, no, of course." Will said, his hands motioning towards Sonny in understanding.

"Hey beautiful!" Sonny answered, pulling himself from the couch and walking a couple feet away.

After a few moments of trying to get himself to take the high road, Will gave in and began ease dropping on the conversation. He knew he shouldn't be prying, it was none of his business, but he couldn't help himself. Judging by the affectionate greeting, Will assumed the person on the other end of the phone was Sonny's girlfriend, and he couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy at this thought.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Will heard Sonny say before he hung up the phone and headed back towards the living room. "Sorry about that," he said once he was in view.

"Oh it's fine," Will answered, "Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kinda," said Sonny, "Abigail just called and said that there is a party going on downtown and she wants me to come. It's not a big deal though, I can totally skip it."

"Are you kidding? No, you should go, seriously, you don't have to stay and entertain me. I'll be fine I swear."

"Well why don't you come with me?" Sonny asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Will replied, "Besides, I should probably start unpacking some of these boxes."

"You wouldn't be intruding, seriously, I want you to come. It'll give us a chance to hangout and get to know each other. Besides, Abigail really want's to meet you," Sonny said, doing his best to change Will's mind. "The boxes will still be here in the morning," he added, looking at Will hopefully with those dark brown eyes that were very quickly becoming his undoing.

Letting out a sigh Will finally gave in. "Ok," he said, grabbing the jacket he had thrown over the arm of the couch a few hours earlier, "let's get out of here."

* * *

**P.s. What an amazing day today has been! With DOMA being ruled as unconstitutional and Prop 8 being overturned, today has been nothing short of historic. So thrilled 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I know what you're thinking... How long does it take to write a chapter!? And I am soooo sorry! I have been out of town for work the last few weeks and have had zero time to myself. Sadly my boss doesn't seem to think that writing fanfiction is as important as doing my job ;) but I'm home with a few days off so I'm taking advantage of this time by getting a few chapters under my belt. I promise chapter 5 will be up in a much more reasonable time frame. Thanks for sticking with me and leaving such wonderful comments on this story. You guys are lovely. **

* * *

When Sonny had first offered Will a ride to the party he had turned him down. Having his own car there meant he could leave whenever he wanted and he didn't have to rely on anyone else. Sonny had been persistent however, and insisted that there was no reason to go in separate cars if they were headed to the same place, and so the 15 minute car ride of sexually charged (at least on his part) tension... or should he say torture? commenced. How was he supposed to handle a whole semester of living with this guy if a 15 minute car ride was enough to drive him crazy? Letting out a sigh Will re-positioned himself on the seat.

"Here we are," Sonny said as he pulled his car into the closest parking spot and turned off the ignition.

"Finally..." Will whispered to himself, practically jumping out of the car.

"Who's party is this anyway?" he asked as they made there way through the crowd of drunk sweaty bodies.

"My friend, Brian's," Sonny replied.

"Brian sure does have a lot of friends," Will remarked, amazed at how many people could fit into such a small area.

"I don't know if I would call them friends exactly," Sonny laughed, "more like acquaintances."

"Well whatever they are there are a lot of them. I can barley see where I'm going," Will replied, standing on his tip toes to try and see past the crowd of people.

'Here," Sonny began, reaching out his hand a wrapping it around Will's, "fallow me," he finished as he led Will through the sea of college students to a small room in the back.

Despite the loud music and the sound of multiple people all talking at the same time, Will couldn't hear anything other than the intense beating of his own heart. He had never held a guys hand before, and to be honest, he still wasn't. At least not in the way you think when you think of holding someones hand. Sonny was just being polite, he knew that, but that didn't stop his spine from tingling or his thoughts from running wild. He began to imagine what it would be like to hold Sonny's hand for real. To touch him, hold him, and know that he was his completely. It was in the midst of this daydream that a beautiful blonde haired girl came running, throwing her arms around Sonny and causing his hand to detach from Will's.

"You came!" she said excitedly, giving Sonny a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her gaze to Will. "Hi, I'm Abigail," she said with a smile, "you must be Will."

"Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you." Will replied, his hand still tingling from where Sonny's had been only moment's ago. _So this is the girlfriend_... he thought to himself. To be honest, a small... ok, large part of him had been hoping that she would be unfriendly, mean or stuck up. Anything that would give him reason not to like her other than the fact that he had a thing for her boyfriend... But he had had no such luck. He could already tell from their brief encounter that she was probably one of those people that were annoyingly sweet._ Damnit._

"So how are you liking the new place? Is this one driving you crazy yet?" she asked, patting Sonny on the chest as he laughed.

"Um..." Will mumbled, trying to fight off the heat he could feel rising in his cheeks. If only she knew...

"Hey now," Sonny interrupted, saving Will from his own embarrassment. "I am a great roommate."

"Sure you are," Abigail replied sarcastically. Nudging her elbow into the side of Sonny's stomach. "Why don't you prove it and go get us all some drinks."

"Coming right up," Sonny said with a smile as he turned and made his way towards the living room.

* * *

"Hey," Sonny said, pulling his body up to sit on the counter Next to Will who had been sitting alone in the kitchen for the past 20 minutes. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry. I guess I just needed a breather."

"Yeah, I understand. Brian's parties can be...intense sometimes," Sonny said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Where's Abigail?" Will asked, noticing that this was the first time since they had arrived that the two hadn't been together.

"Uh, talking to some of her friends I think. I kinda lost track of her when I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Will began but was cut off by Sonny before he could finish.

"Will, relax, it's fine. We see each other all the time."

"You guys seem really close," Will stated. Not quite sure why he was carrying on a conversation about his crushes girlfriend, but being curious none the less.

"Yeah we are," Sonny replied with a smile. "I don't know what I would do without her."

"Yeah, she seems really great," Will said.

"She definitely likes you," Sonny offered, looking at Will through the corner of his eye and giving him a quick smile.

"Really?" Will asked surprised. "How can you tell?"

"Trust me, I know Abigail. You won her over pretty much the second you walked in."

"Well I like her too," he replied, still wishing a little that that statement wasnt true.

'Ok," Sonny said as he jumped off the counter and turned till he was face to face with Will. "Come on."

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" Will asked confused.

"We are going to go dance," Sonny replied, pulling him slightly towards the edge of the counter.

"Dance? Oh no. No, no, no, no. I don't dance." Will insisted, pushing himself back to where he had been sitting before.

"Oh come on ,Will. Loosen up! It'll be fun," Sonny said.

"Really, you don't want to see me dance. I am still trying to live down senior prom."

"Well now I really want to see you dance," Sonny teased," Seriously Horton, I'm gonna make you have fun if it's the last thing I do."

Will looked at Sonny, his lips curling up into a mischievous smile as if he was using them to dare Will to go dance. Letting out a sigh, he pulled himself from the counter.

"Ok, I'll dance.. but you have to promise not to laugh!"

"I promise," Sonny replied seriously before breaking into a huge grin and grabbing Will's arm. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

"Wow..." Sonny said as he watched Will awkwardly move side to side.

"What?" Will asked, removing his gaze from his feet to give Sonny a confused (and completely adorable) look.

"Nothing, it's just... you really are bad at this," Sonny laughed.

"I told you I can't dan... You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Will said as he playfully punched Sonny in the shoulder, his cheeks getting redder and redder by the minute, something Sonny found incredible attractive.

"Will, Will! I'm sorry," Sonny half said and half laughed as he grabbed Will, who had started to walk away in embarrassment, and pulled him back to the dance floor. "Look, you just have to move your body a little more, get into the music. Here, let me show you." Sonny said as he placed one hand on either side of Will's hips and began moving them back and forth.

When Sonny had held Will's hand earlier he had known, as amazing as it was, that there was nothing romantic behind it. Sonny was just being polite by guiding him through an overcrowded room. But this...this was different...this was...intimate. The way Sonny's hands moved slightly up Will's torso, how he pulled their bodies closer together, each one moving in perfect synchronization with the other, was almost more than Will could handle. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Sonny was his roommate, Sonny was taken, Sonny was...goodness he was gorgeous.

Loosing the power to fight, Will let himself surrender to the moment. His body moving closer to Sonny's until he could feel the heat of his breath as it tickled the nape of his neck. In the back of his mind Will knew that this didn't mean anything. He and Sonny were just roommates, friends even, and Sonny was with Abigail. He knew this... but being this close to him had forced all logic to leave Will's brain, and all he could think about at this moment was the fact that the only thing that separated his lips from Sonny's were a few empty inches...

He had to fight it... he was trying really hard to fight it... but any restraint Will had had left went out the window when Sonny's eye's fixated on his own, his mouth slanting slightly to the left as he gave Will a small smile that he would have sworn, if he didn't know any better, was a little bit flirtatious.

God he wanted him... he wanted him bad... he wanted him really bad... but more than anything... he wanted him now...


End file.
